Grudge Match: Kids Edition
by MalachiMunroexxx
Summary: This is a list of all the characters participating in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Grudge Match : Kids Edition

This story is an alternative version to the justice league episode "Grudge Match" .

Disclaimer: I do not own characters published by DC comics .

OC's/Characters(one from DC comics)

Jonathan McCabe/Vodun

Jonathan was born in the African village of Zambezi to League member Mari McCabe /Vixen and Greg Saunders/Vigilante.

Age: 16

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 132lbs/Variable

Skin: Jonathan has a rich caramel skin tone.

Eye Color: His eyes are amber in color like his mother's but he possesses vertically slit pupils giving evidence of natural night vision.

Hair: Jonathan has very long dreadlocks which he keeps in medium high ponytail.

Powers : Jonathan possesses the ability to establish a link with the earth's morphogenic field giving him a wide variety of abilities , he is able to mimic the powers of animals living or extinct for applications such as strength , speed , durability , trichromatic vision , regenerative healing factor , enhanced senses , flight , telepathy by mimicking Gorilla Grodd and is even able to take on the powers of mythological animals such as dragons. He is able to combine different animal powers as he is not limited to one at a time.

Unusual Features: When using his powers Jonathan's eyes become tamaranean in appearance as they take on a distinctive vibrant green glow with his pupils partially visible. When taking on certain animal attributes a ghostly white astral projection appears briefly surrounding him, if taking on more than one animal two astral projections of the animals will appear to his left and right respectively.

X'avvion Hol/Hawkboy

The prince of Thanagar was born during the one of Katar and Shayera Hol's many reincarnation cycles . Like all modern thanagarians he possesses a pair of large feathered wings sprouting from his back enabling him to fly. Unfortunately as his parents had wished , he was also locked in and endless cycle of reincarnation , yet unlike them he seems to be dead for at least two years after which he exhumes himself from his resting place in the same body he died in.

Current Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 110lbs, he possesses hollow bones

Skin: He is almost milky white in appearance.

Eye Color: He possesses his mother's big luminous emerald green eyes.

Hair: X'avvion has fiery red hair which he keeps rather untidy for unknown reasons.

Powers: Like all Thanagarians he is able to fly by using the large feathered wings on his back , unlike his parents and the others on Thanagar he is able to fly at speeds of 500mph. He has enhanced durability from his Nth Metal belt and vast superhuman strength which appears to be slightly below Donna Troy's strength level so it is approximately able to lift 90tons and strike with a similar level of force. His strength can be augmented further by wearing his version of the claw of Horus which his father made for him which resembles golden fingerless gloves. Like all Thanagarians he has enhanced senses especially sight enabling him to see perfectly clear for at least one mile in any direction.

Tevin O'henry/ Screech

Tevin is the son of superman's long time villain silver banshee and an unknown male who was probably one of her unfortunate victims. He has a strained friendship with the other children of the league because of who his mother is.

Age:17

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125

Skin: His skin is ghostly white, even more so than Hawkboy's

Eye Color: His eyes are completely black with no visible pupils or irises.

Hair: His hair is platinum in color with black streaks giving it a salt and pepper appearance.

Powers: Tevin seems to possess similar though limited and slightly altered powers like those of his mother. His banshee wail is strong enough to kill any living being as long as he makes eye contact with his victim and he appears to have line of sight teleportation abilities. It is not known if he has her super strength or durability.

Darren McGinnis/ Sonar

Darren is the son of Terry McGinnis is the son of Terry McGinnis and Mareena also known as aquagirl. He was raised in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis for the first ten years of his life . He recently began living on the surface world and fighting crime along side his father. He currently has a crush on Jonathan McCabe/Vodun and told his father about it and was completely overjoyed when his father told him to follow his heart.

Age:15

Height: 6'0'

Weight: 120lbs

Skin: Because he spent so much time living underwater his cells do not have nearly as much pigment as surface dwellers he appears to have crème colored skin covered in a thin layer of an unknown substance.

Eye Color: Teal

Hair: Turquoise , kept in a low fade.

Powers: Darren has two superhuman powers one of which as his codename implies is sonar. He uses this ability to track criminals while helping his father fight crime, and the ability to breathe underwater. He is adept in Hand to Hand combat being able to hold his own against Bruce Wayne himself while Bruce was impressed by his level of skill

Next Chapter : It Is On!


	2. Chapter 2

Grudge Match: Kids Edition

Summary: Children of various league members along with the child of one villain are captured and forced to fight in a cage match to the death. Based on the episode from JLU.

Disclaimer: I own none of the DC characters that play a part in this story.( That means Jon Kent is NOT MINE,NEITHER IS ROULETTE...the other kids are OCs)

Signs: [xxx] these represent telepathy.

Chapter1: It Is On.

The lights overhead flashed a multitude of brilliant colors as the crowds roared with excitement in their seats. Darren McGinnis squinted and his eyes widened in shock as he realized where he was , he stepped back only to bump into something as cold as a corpse. "Watch it!", he heard the raspy voice of Tevin O'henry also known as Screech said from behind him. "Damn, of all the people on earth I had to get placed in some cage with your dumba-" . "Ladies and gentlemen you'll be in for a special treat tonight, we have very special guests!" , the voice they both could trace back to the criminal known as roulette "Screech and Sonar had so much fun that they decided to come back for more!", "but this time they wont be fighting each other". She looked around deviously as the crowd gawked with excitement. Sonar's eyes widened in horror as a very furious looking Vodun rose menacingly out of the compartment in the floor. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?", Screech asked as he stared at the sight of massive grey wings rising from another compartment. "That depends " , Sonar answered , "Do you happen to see an extremely ticked off Vodun right now?". Screech snickered "No but, I guess it's safe to say we're screwed".

"That's right ladies and gentlemen! They'll be facing off against two of the most popular tweens from the league! , Vodun! The fierce African bombshell with the body of a god and all the powers of the animal kingdom! And Hawkboy the ferocious warrior prince of Thanagar!". The cuffs on Sonar and Screech's hands released almost immediately. Screech rubbed his wrist and smiled, "well I guess it's us against them little bats." Sonar frowned, he was about to retort with some very profane words when his keen eye noticed the dissipating form of a jaguar astral projection disappear from around Vodun and leaped out of the way as he came barreling down upon Screech and watched as they rolled away engaged in a battle to the death. He was immediately snapped back to reality by an all too familiar sound, the sound the hawks made when diving after their prey, the feared thanagarian war cry of Hawk boy and narrowly missed his head being smashed to a pulp by a menacing electrode Nth Metal mace. Screech wasn't having as much fun as he would have thought fighting against Vodun. "Okay look", he said as he barely dodged a ferocious looking set of fingernails that had morphed into long claws, "I know we usually have a rivalry but this is way too much". Vodun grunted and took a huge swipe removing a piece of Screech's clothing and flesh. He became so caught up in the sight of his own blood that he did not realize Vodun had leaped into the air and was now falling towards him with outstretched arms and claws ready to deliver a fatal strike. Sonar had managed to escaped from the Thanagarian's wrath and had moved just in time to shove Screech out of the way as Vodun came crashing down causing dust and rubble to fly everywhere. Acting quickly he snatched the comm link from his ear and began calling for help as his teammates continued on their rampage. "Sonar to Mr. Terrific!" he said frantically. His hopes fell as he saw sparks fly from the communicator and it exploded in a tiny cloud of smoke. Channeling the strength of a gorilla, Vodun grabbed Screech by the throat and lifted him in the air and was just about to rip out his trachea with his claws when he felt as if his mind had cleared. "Huh?" he said dazed and confused. Screech spoke in a low tone, his voice still weak from the punch to the throat he had taken from Sonar earlier "Let me give you the short version."

Hawk boy was a lot tougher than most people would have expected because of his almost angelic features, but then they remembered who his mother was… Sonar trying to figure out how they could have ended up in this situation in the first place. Vodun looked on in shock and said "How did we even get here?" to which screech simply said "I had nothing to do with it ", Vodun arched an eyebrow as Screech continued "What? You guys don't trust me because of who my mother is yet I've proven myself time and time again". Vodun gave a sympathetic look and said "I have no ill feelings towards you", his slightly African accent Screech thought was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "Now, let's go help Sonar". Voduns eyes glowed a furious green, even screech had to admit he thought Vodun was more intimidating than Hawk boy himself. Vodun grimaced "He is the only one I actually fear fighting. His Nth Metal may very well disrupt my powers" , "But I have to try". Screech watched in amazement as an astral form of a very massive snake formed around Voduns sleek form. Vodun looked over and realized he was being admired and said "Titanoboa cerrejonensis , it lived sixty to fifty-eight million years ago". Screech seemed impressed and watched as Vodun darted off behind Hawkboy and flipped through the air delivering a crushing blow to the hero's back causing a grunt to escape from his lips. "Heh", Vodun chuckled and stopped when he realized he was about to be slammed face first into the floor. "OOMPH!" he exclaimed as his face hit the cold ground. Screech snuck up from behind and snatched the comm link and watched as it exploded. Hawk boy became wide eyed for a moment and then realized he was pinning Vodun beneath him then he spoke, "This would be so hott right now but I don't think I wanna know". Vodun shoved him off from above him and said "Roulette has us in some kind of cage fighting to the death, and apparently we're being betted on". "See!?" Hawk boy retorted "I didn't wanna know!"

Sonar came up and looked and Vodun and said "Are you alright?", Vodun smiled and said "Yes I am unharmed thanks to you two". If Sonar was a cube of ice he would have melted at the sound of Vodun's voice. "EHHMM!" Hawkboy cleared his throat, "we have to get out of here now…" Screech walked up to the screen and cocked his head. "Seriously roulette, you have all this money and this is the best you got?" Roulette appeared on screen and smiled "Oh no, I've saved the very best for last my little screaming friend ... the **very** best. Screech shuddered at the thought of why emphasis was placed on the word very and soon realized why. Out of the floor rose a pile of jet black hair followed by two blood shot furious blue eyes with a stare so cold it would have frozen the artic six times over. Roulette chuckled as the crowd went absolutely wild at the sight of the new addition. "Yes that's really Jon ladies and gentlemen it is on!", "can even these four gorgeous tweens hold their own against the kryptonian child of superman himself?" Two of the heroes stepped back their hearts filled with fear, Vodun folded his arms and Hawk boy gripped his mace as it glowed with powerful electric charges. Sonar spoke, "I assume one of us has a plan?", Screech tilted his head , you're the smart one here mister dark and gloomy", "but I do suggest we try to stay alive for this one". Sonar snorted and threw a hand grenade at the obviously furious child of krypton. Jon arched his eyebrow and gave an "oh you have got to do better than that face" and caught the grenade in his hand and glared at the teens as it exploded with out so much as a scratch then he flung himself at them causing a massive cloud of debris to rise up as the four heroes scampered away. Hawk boy charged in from the front looking to whack the him against the head but he felt his heart sank when Jon casually grabbed the head of the mace and flung him into the barrier without even moving an inch. Screech tried to get the drop on him by delivering a swift sweep kick knocking his legs from under him but gasped when he saw him lay floating casually in the air before grabbing him by the hair and slamming him into the ground, all the while Sonar had began his assault with a flurry of swift punches and kicks that would have took down the toughest of criminals but alas , this is Jon Kent aka superboy he thought to himself right before a knee was connected to his face sending him sprawled and dazed across the floor. Vodun had taken on the flight of a Humming bird and the durability of an Ironclad Beetle and his skin had become virtually impenetrable and grey and dove towards Jon whose super senses had warned him of the threat approaching and casually side stepped watching as Vodun landed in the prefect crouching position with his hands. Looking back Vodun realized he had missed and thought "Kick Of A Horse" and immediately he bounced backwards hoping to land a blow but Jon had soared aloft and rushed back down to begin pummeling the boy, but Vodun had back flipped and used Jon's own momentum against him and hurled him into the electrified barrier. Acting quickly the four teens dog piled their friend in a pathetic attempt to subdue him but with a mighty grunt Jon stood with his back erect and casually flung them off of him and turned to face them looking directly at Vodun with rage in his eyes. He charged Vodun who had flipped out of the way. Hawk boy looked back at the carnage and said to himself "If we don't get out of here when our parents find us he'll have us reduced to crème!", He charged his mace and with a furious cry he made futile attempts to smash the barrier. He looked absolutely terrified as he realized there was no escaping Jon's wrath. "Let me try", he heard a weak voice say and looked back to see screech walk up to the barrier, "What happened to your voice?" he asked. Screech looked at Sonar who smiled "I punched him in the throat", Hawk boy flashed a smile when Screech retorted "good thing you did huh little bats" , he inhaled and with a mighty breath he let a banshee wail of epic proportions escape his lips as the barrier shattered like a snow ball after it hit its acquired target . He was just about to make a wise comment when he was swept aloft by a pair of muscular arms and heard the sound of vigorously flapping wings. Hawk boy said "You two get the controls, we'll try to hold off Jon as long as we can!" and soared away as the two heroes ran up the stairs among the crowd. Screech noted "You do realize we left Vodun alone right?" Sonar simply answered "Believe me, he'll be fine but I suggest we worry about ourselves now..". Screech nodded as he noticed five guards approach them. Sonar made the first move delivering a series of blows to the guards and hurled them down the stairs as Screech delivered the knockout blows and flung them aside much to the dismay of the spectators they landed on.

Back in the ring Jon Kent was on a serious rampage with the intent to kill Vodun for hurling him into the barrier. He backhanded Vodun and folded his arms as he skidded to a stop across the arena. Vodun wiped the blood from his now bleeding nose and spoke "That's it Jon , the kid gloves are off!". Vodun inhaled and called upon the strength and weight of a bull elephant. Jon watched as a ghostly astral projection formed around his adversary and arched his head and chuckled. Vodun became furious and began to charge directly at him causing Jon to stop chuckling as the mystically powered hero ran at him and looked at the floor as it began to tremble menacingly. Jon crouched and braced for impact but little did he know that he was in for the biggest surprise of his life. Vodun charged into Jon and didn't stop running as the kryptonian was now under attack and had felt as if an elephant had just plowed face first into his intestines. Vodun crashed through the barrier with the son of superman flailing around like a ragdoll. Realizing they were about to fall off the edge Vodun discarded the imprint of the elephant and now weighed as much as a regular boy , Jon took note of this and grabbed his hands and flung him into the crowd while he wondered why he was coughing up blood. The crowd was busy arguing that Jon would kill them all while others still argued that as long as Vodun was able he could actually take him because his powers were magical in nature, but they stopped as they noticed movement overhead and screamed and scattered when they saw an unconscious Vodun falling towards them. He crashed into the seats creating a large gaping hole and was just about to crawl to safety when Jon had uprooted a row of chairs and threw them to where he was and was just about to finish him off when Hawkboy swooped in and with a mighty swoosh of his wings flew his injured comrade to safety. Hawkboy looked down at his friend and asked "you're alright I suppose?'. Vodun nodded and replied "Keep him busy so I can get him from behind", he channeled the abilities of a chameleon and instantly because almost invisible against the background as Hawkboy dropped him and soared off to find Jon who had disappeared. "How could he have gone so-", he was cut off as an unseen force slammed him into the overhead balcony. Seeing the opportunity arise Vodun took on the jumping abilities of the flea and the grip of the long extinct species of snake once again and leaped behind his friend and put him in an arm lock and gripped his waist from behind with his legs. Jon struggled and realized he couldn't escape the teen's mighty grip. Vodun chuckled and said "Magic powers, which is your weakness I figured by now."

Hawkboy wasted no time and delivered a swift double kick to Jon's face and knocked him to the ground. He landed on Vodun , the impact causing the younger hero to lose his grip , Jon took notice of it and quickly scampered away as Hawkboy was about to deliver a powerful blow to his head. Hawkboy stopped at the last instant when he realized he was about to spill the contents of Vodun's head across the arena and backed away dazed and confused. Moving quicker than the heroes anticipated Jon made his presence known by kicking Hawkboy's legs from beneath him and got up and delivered a powerful punch to his stomach literally knocking the breath out of the teen. He aimed another punch at the hero but Hawkboy reacted quickly and spread his wings and soared backwards as the furious kryptonian followed him and began his assault. Hawkboy began to make desperate swipes at his comrade because he was beginning to tire. Jon grabbed the head of his mace and spun rapidly becoming a blue blur and flung Hakwboy into the pillars below. Hawkboy rubbed his head in agony but his keen vision spotted a silver object moving towards him with incredible speed , he couldn't move out of the way fast enough and it connected with the lower half of his left wing with a sickening crunch. "ARGH!" the teen yelled in agony and rolled out of the way. Vodun took on the traits of a dragon and flew up to Jon's location, his hair leaving behind a contrail of green flames as he floated. "Big mistake" he said as the kryptonian rushed at him with fury in his eyes. Vodun inhaled and exhaled a mighty burst of green flames that burnt Jon and hit him with enough force to send him through the walls and into the game machines below. He then floated down gracefully to Hawkboy whose facial expression let the world know he was in extreme agony. Touching his friend's wing he said "Healing of the snake" and watched as a ghostly snake slithered around the wing as the delicate bones snapped back into place. Surprised, Hawkboy said "I didn't know you could do that". "Neither did I , it was just a spur of the moment thing and its good to because this isn't over yet". He pointed to a pool table that was currently making its way towards their location. Channeling the rhinoceros Vodun charged at the table as Hawkboy looked on and watched as he ploughed through it like a hot knife through butter. Little did he know that Jon Kent was behind the table with absolute fury in his eyes. Vodun looked shocked at the sight before him , Jon was burnt and bleeding his costume was singed . Jon swung his arms and connected a powerful backhand to the hero's face sending him through the last piece of barrier that was remaining and began his assault on Hawkboy who had once again flown off. Jon began his final assault after noticing his adversary had began to tire and was delivering a heap of well aimed punches that were slowly wearing him down , every now and then Hawkboy would manage to get a few hits in with his mace causing lound clangs to ring out throughout the arena as it connected with the child of steel. Vodun had been watching from the ground as took on the mental powers of gorilla grodd and began communicating with Hawkboy telepathically [ "Hawkboy"] his voice rang out in the older teen's head. [ "I have an idea but on my signal you've got to move!]. Hawkboy was too tired to utter a single word , his body was running on pure adrenaline by this point but he gave a nod. "Now!" Vodun shouted ad delivered a powerful psybolt to Jon's mind knocking him out of the air momentarily. Not wasting any time he took on the venom of a komodo dragon, the deadly saliva dripping from his lips and darted swiftly across the ground and bit Jon on his ankle causing the teen to yell in both shock and agony. Hawkboy flew in and connected a powerful blow with his mace . By then Jon decided that he had enough of their insolence. He took Hawkboy's mace and flung it across the arena and grabbed him by the skull. Looking down he stomped on Vodun's head and grabbed him by his skull also. Hoisting his bruised and battered teammates into the air he looked on as they struggled helplessly. Surely enough he began to apply pressure to their heads watching as their faces contorted into looks of pure agony. Hawkboy and Vodun realized what their comrade was about to do and closed their eyes just as their heads were on the verge of exploding from the tremendous pressure when suddenly it stopped. Jon shook his head and stated blankly "What in the name of Rao is happening here?", "you two better have a good explanation for this or I will most certainly continue". He dropped the teens and looked down at himself and wondered aloud "why the hell am I burnt!?". Watching as he walked off Hawkboy tilted his head and smirked "so , I hear you don't like fighting me huh , guess that means i rock". Vodun snorted and replied "You do know i was going easy on you right?". Hawkboy grinned and said "Winner take all?". Outside as the leaguers were busy consoling their kids Mari and Shayera were restless, both unnerved by the fact that they hadn't seen their sons, incidentally a war cry was heard as the trumpet pf an elephant rang out into the night.


End file.
